Promise of a Lifetime
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Pernikahan selalu menjadi saat yang ditunggu bagi sepasang manusia. Menandakan bahwa mereka memang ada untuk bersama dalam takdir sebagai jodoh. Begitupun dengan mereka, Levi dan Petra. Menanti pernikahan selayaknya pasangan lain. [Canon]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

LeviPetra

Semi-canon & a bit OoC

Rekomendasi lagu untuk didengar :

A Song of Storm and Fire – Yuki K.

(Fanfik ini tidak ditujukan untuk mencari keuntungan)

* * *

**Promise of a Lifetime**

Pernikahan tentu merupakan upacara sakral yang diidamkan seluruh manusia. Lepas dari kesendirian dengan adanya jaminan seseorang yang memberikan loyalitasnya hingga maut datang menjemput. Berbagi pilu dan bungah, bersandar dan saling sokong. Hal-hal manis telah menunggu ketika seseorang menikah. Benar, bukan? Hal tersebut berlaku bagi setiap manusia, termasuk seorang _heichou_ dari pasukan pengintai—Levi. Hari ini ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Meski di hadapan sang objek, terutama jika mereka berhadapan dengan publik, ia akan tetap berwajah sama, sesungguhnya ada luapan emosi yang memang sukar untuk dicerna. Ia terbiasa mengontrol diri dari ego dan emosi. Terus-menerus mengenakan topeng yang sama. Namun, hanya untuk sang calon pendampinglah topeng yang kokoh ia kenakan terkadang akan tanggal dengan sendirinya. Teruntuk Petra seorang.

* * *

_Seorang berandalan membanting beberapa tubuh besar milik dua pria di depannya. Tak peduli perbedaan postur yang jauh berlainan, tenaga sang berandalan nyatanya mampu menumbangkan dua musuh di depan sana. Membiarkan mereka menderita lebam di sekujur tubuh mereka selagi ia mempergunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menolong sang tawanan._

"_Siapa namamu?" Sang tawanan dengan surai yang tmapak mempesona diterpa mentari senja melabuhkan tanya. Hari ini ia memang sedang tidak beruntung. Bermaksud bertandang ke daerah yang jarang ia pijak, ia justru nyaris disekap oleh segerombolan pria yang ingin memeras uang orang tuanya. Miris. Bahkan ketika Titan mengintai kehidupan mereka, tetap ada saja perbuatan jahat yang dilakukan sesama manusia._

"_Levi."_

_Jawaban yang diterima sang gadis mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia percaya, di balik kesukaran selalu ada hikmah yang tersembunyi dan ia percaya. Karena dengan segala ketidakberuntungan yang ia dapat, ia bertemu seorang ksatrianya kini._

"_Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Apa kau anggota pasukan?"_

"_Hn, bukan. Aku tidak berminat masuk ke sana meski seseorang menawariku."_

"_Kau ditawari? Hebat sekali! Kalau begitu masuk saja! Kau pasti bisa menjadi anggota yang hebat. Kurasa kau memiliki kemampuan, Levi."_

_Tidak ada perubahan di waut wajah sang pemuda tampan. Akan tetapi, kilatan terlihat di matanya secara samar. Ia baru mendapat tawaran dari seorang pria untuk bergabung ke dalam pasukan, menyerahkan hidupnya demi kedamaian yang dicitakan. Awalnya ia tidak berminat. Kehidupannya di jalanan sebagai berandalan memang membosankan, tapi menyerahkan kehidupannya hanya untuk melindungi orang-orang adalah hal naif. Namun, ia rasa ia akan mengubah putusannya. Berkat gadis di depannya ini tentu saja._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

_Gadis itu mengerjap tatkala mendapati uluran tangan ke arahnya. Tanda perkenalan, sebuah jabat tangan. _

_Disalami tangan sang pemuda oleh sang gadis manis tersebut. Dengan senyuman ia menjawab. "Aku Petra. Petra Ral."_

* * *

"_Siapa?" Gadis itu waspada ketika medengar suara langkah kaki yang datang dari arah belakang. Ia sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya saat ini. Kejadian tempo hari membuat ia cukup awas terhadap segala kemungkinan buruk._

"_Kau tidak mengenaliku?"_

_Suara itu. Suara baritone itu. Suara yang melumerkan ketakutan yang sesaat lalu mengisi hatinya. Sang gadis berbalik. Iris berwarna lembut miliknya bertumbu dengan sepasang iris gelap milik seseorang._

"_LEVI?" Gadis itu terbelalak. Jemari telunjuknya mengarah pada seragam pasukan yang pemuda bernama Levi kenakan. "Kau menjadi anggota pasukan?"_

"_Ya. Tapi bukan sekadar anggota. Aku menjadi heichou di pasukan pengintai. Aku baru saja akan berjalan menuju markas dan melihatmu di sini. Ini rumahmu?"_

"_I-iya. Ah, yang terpenting, tadi kau bilang apa? Heichou? Itu hebat sekali! Tebakanku benar, bukan? Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi orang-orang!" Sang gadis memekik kagum. Ia menghampiri sang pemuda dan berhenti tepat beberapa inci di depannya._

_Jemari sang gadis memetik sesuatu yang ada di sekitar sana. Bunga mawar. Sembari tersenyum, sang gadis memasangkan bunga tersebut di saku pakaian sang pemuda. _

"_Itu simbol untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu menjadi heichou."_

* * *

_Petra berlari di antara kerumunan penduduk. Informasi tak pernah ia lewatkan bila berkisar seputar pasukan pengintai. Ia selalu menyimaknya karena di sana seorang pemuda berada. Tubuh sang gadis yang tidak terlalu tinggi berusaha mencapai tempat yang memudahkan ia melihat kedatangan kembali pasukan pengintai._

"_Sepertinya jumlahnya semakin berkurang."_

"_Itu karena mereka sesumbar untuk mengalahkan Titan."_

"_Lagi-lagi gagal! Hanya menghabiskan pajak saja! Pasukan pengintai bodoh!"_

_**DUAK!**_

_Seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang baru saja berteriak spontan merasakan tendangan di sekitar tendonnya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menghadap sosok Petra yang saat itu memasang ekspresi kesal. _

"_Jangan pernah menghina pasukan pengintai! Bagaimanapun mereka telah berusaha demi kalian juga!" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

"_Cih!" Sang pria itu menggerutu meski tidak memberikan balasan atas perbuatan Petra. _

_Saat itu, ketika sang gadis dari keluarga Ral kembali melayangkan pandangan pada pasukan pengintai, ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris familiar. Bibirnya bergerak. Mengucapkan dua patah kata untuk sang pemilik iris._

"_Selamat datang."_

* * *

Matahari mulai meninggi. Menandakan waktu yang terus bergulir. Beberapa kerabat mulai berdatangan, di antaranya memilih berbalut dalam setelah hitam meski tak jarang ada pula yang berbusana serba putih. Levi tak peduli. Baginya, meski tak ia akui secara transparan, ia berterima kasih atas kesediaan para tamu untuk meluangkan waktu mereka demi datang ke upacara pernikahannya. Ia selalu tahu. Tak ada suka cita berlebihan untuk menyambut pernikahannya selama kehidupan mereka berada dalam ancaman Titan kapan saja. Ia tahu untuk kali itulah ia benar-benar egois. Banyak yang mempertanyakan maksud pernikahannya, banyak pihak yang kontra akan putusannya. Sekali lagi, biarkan sang _heichou_ tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia tak menyulitkan orang lain. Dia hanya ingin mengikrarkan hidupnya, dirinya, dan cintanya secara jelas di hadapan para saksi. Bahwa ia telah dimiliki dan memiliki seseorang selamanya.

* * *

"_Levi?" Sendok yang semula berada di antara jemari sang gadis terjatuh. Dunia seolah berputar ketika ia menangkap frasa yang setiap gadis ingin dengar dari pria yang mereka cintai dan kini, frasa itu dilantunkan untuknya._

"_Jika misi ini selesai, maukah kau berjanji untuk menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku?"_

"_A-aku … kau tidak salah ucap, bukan?"_

_Pemuda di hadapannya memangku dagu. Sebelah tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah kotak kecil masih terangkat di depan sang gadis yang ia baru saja ia pinang. "Ck, aku tidak ingin mengulang ucapanku lagi."_

"_Levi, kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih."_

* * *

Levi memandang ke arah pintu gereja. Di sana keluarga dari sang calon mempelai telah tiba, tentu membawa serta sang mempelai bersamanya.

Pengantin pria yang kala itu mengenakan setelah berwarna putih telah berdiri menanti sang ayah dari calon mempelainya untuk membawa sang pengantin mendekat. Pastur yang berdiri hendak mengikat sumpah di antara kedua insan hanya terdiam. Tiada senyuman seperti halnya saat ia menjadi penengah bagi dua _anak domba_ lain yang mengucap sumpah setia. Bukannya ia tidak merasa senang untuk menikahkan sejoli yang ada di depannya, ia hanya merasa ironi terlampau pelik bagi keduanya.

"Saudara Levi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Saudari Petra Ral sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin?"

"Aku bersedia."

Pastur membacakan ayat dari Maeklahi dan mengalihkan kepalanya. Memandang mata ayah dari sang calon mempelai wanita yang telah berkaca. Menahan bulir air mata yang siap menderas di pipinya.

"Saudari Petra, apakah kau bersedia menerima Saudara Levi sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin?"

Hening, tidak ada tanggapan apa pun dari sang mempelai. Meski demikian, sang pastur tetap berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman getir yang bahkan untuknya pun terasa begitu pilu. Usai membacakan ayat Efesus, pastur tersebut merunduk sedikit seolah menerima sumpah dari pengantin satunya.

"Dengan ini kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri hingga maut datang menjemput."

Kumandang "_Angels Brought Me Here_" lantas terdengar tatkala Levi menghampiri sang calon mempelai. Calon mempelai yang _dibawa_ sang ayah. Calon mempelai _yang berada_ di dalam kotak.

Kotak kecil yang menempatkan tulang belulang sang pengantin wanita usai kremasi.

Levi, untuk kali pertama di hadapan orang-orang, tersenyum begitu lembut. Jauh dari karakter _stoic _yang telah melekat bersamanya. Diraih olehnya kotak yang semula berada di antara jemari pria tua di depannya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut, memandang lurus pada abu di dalam sana.

"Akhirnya … kita menikah, Petra."

* * *

_Levi memacu kudanya menjauh dari anggota pasukan yang lain. Hari ini pasukan pengintai tengah melaksanakan misi untuk membinasakan Titan apa saja yang mereka temui. Pengelompokan dibagi berdasarkan kemampuan analisis, gerak, dan pengobatan. Namun, seluruh anggota pasukan pengintai terpaku oleh pernyataan Levi. Heichou yang selalu berkepala dingin dan menempatkan misi di atas segalanya kali itu seolah menjadi orang lain. Entah apa yang merasuki benaknya hingga ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan misi tanpa disertai anggota pasukan lain meski hal tersebut terlalu berisiko._

_Karenanya, di sinilah ia berada. Tempat jasad seseorang yang berharga. Jasad yang dibuang begitu saja atas persetujuannya untuk menyelamatkan anggota lain dari serangan Titan gila. Kepala sang pemuda bergerak mencari. Berharap jasad tersebut masih dalam keadaan utuh meski presentasenya kecil._

_Levi menuruni kuda yang ia tunggangi untuk berjalan mendekati suatu buntalan. Kain yang menjadi selimut buntalan tersebut merupakan kain yang juga dipakai untuk menyelimuti jasad anggota pasukan pengintainya. Sang pemilik surai gulita mengulurkan jemarinya dan membuka tali yang mengikat buntalan tersebut. _

_Di sana, di dalam buntalan, jasad gadisnya yang tercinta masih tetap utuh. Barangkali tak tersentuh Titan karena letak jasad tersebut berada di antara semak belukar. Untuk beberapa saat, kelopak mata sang pemuda tidak berkedip. Tatapan pemuda tampan itu intens mengarah pada objek di hadapannya._

"_Petra …."_

* * *

Tidak ada resepsi setelah pernikahan mereka usai liturgi pernikahan. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan merayakan sebuah pesta untuk pernikahan yang bahkan terkesan tak nyata. Seolah pengantin pria belum dapat lepas dari realita. Terjerat cinta buta? Bukan. Itulah cinta dalam setia. Terjadi karena ia sebagai pihak yang masih hidup tetap memegang janji antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Sang _heichou_ bertubuh tak jangkung duduk di hamparan rerumputan, cahaya mentari senja memantulkan rona jingga pada siluetnya. Di pangkuannya, sebuah kotak berada. Ia menengadah ke langit menjulang tinggi di angkasa sana. Seolah sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna gelap menerawang di antara awan-awan berwarna kontras dan berharap ia dapat melihat sang pengantin di surga sana atau setidaknya, sang pengantinlah yang dapat melihat sang pemuda dari tempatnya kini berada.

"Petra," ucap sang pemuda lembut. "Aku membayangkan dirimu yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih. Kau bersanding denganku dan mengucapkan ikrar selayaknya aku. Aku yakin kau akan terlihat sangat cantik."

Jemari lentik milik sang pemuda bersurai hitam mengusap kotak di pangkuannya. "Meskipun hanya sebuah pengandaian, aku merasa bahagia dan aku rasa kau saat ini pun sedang tampil cantik … sebagai salah satu bidadari surga."

_TES …._

Setitik air terjatuh dari sepasang kelereng sang _heichou_. Ia merunduk, mendekap erat kotak tersebut. Topeng _stoic_-nya telah runtuh sedari awal di hari ini. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mempertahankannya. Ia tahu. Jika saja sejak awal ia tak bersikukuh dengan topeng _stoic_-nya, tidak menyeret pelbagai urusan atas nama kedamaian, Petra masih ada di sisinya saat ini.

* * *

"_Kau akan masuk pasukan pengintai?" Levi memandang punggung sang gadis yang tengah mengeringkan pakaian di halaman belakang kediamannya._

"_Iya. Tekadku sudah bulat meski awalnya ayah melarangku mati-matian."_

"_Tapi … kenapa?" Suara sang pemuda terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Rongganya terasa kering pasca mendengar pernyataan sang gadis soal keikutsertaannya dalam pasukan. Terlebih, pasukan pengintai._

_Gadis bersurai pastel bernama Petra itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah sudah jelas, Heichou? Aku ingin berjuang memperoleh kedamaian bersamamu hingga akhir."_

_DEG!_

_Untuk beberapa saat, Levi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dilemma antara bahagia dan kalut. Mulutnya nyaris terbuka untuk memberikan protes, tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan. Padahal ia tahu ia akan menyesal. Heichou tampan itu tahu sekali ia membiarkan Petra dengan putusannya, ia memiliki risiko yang sangat besar untuk kehilangannya. Namun, dirinya yang satu lagi, dirinya sebagai seorang heichou, seolah melarangnya untuk menghentikan niatan Petra. Bagaimanapun ia tak menyangkal jika pasukannya memerlukan anggota baru setelah kehilangan banyak anggota pada misi sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kenapa harus Petra?_

* * *

"Maaf, Petra. Maafkan aku." Sang pemuda menutup mata. Air mata yang meleleh dari sepasang iris miliknya seakan tak henti berlinang. Isakan kian kencang. Tubuhnya kian bergetar.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir dan inilah yang ia rasakan. Atas segala ego yang ia pertahankan ketika sang gadis tercintanya masih hidup.

_SYUUU …._

Kelopak Levi terbuka. Dirasakan hembusan angin menyisir surai hitamnya. Aneh mengingat ini masih musim panas.

_SYUUU …._

Kali ini angin itu berhembus di sekitar pipi sang _heichou_. Terasa bagaikan jemari yang tengah menyentuh pipi sang pemuda, mengisyaratkan agar ia menyudahi tangisannya.

"_**Jangan meminta maaf. Aku bahagia bersamamu.**__"_

**DEG!**

"Petra?" Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Suara tadi terdengar jelas di telinganya, berpadu dengan sapuan angin. Namun, ia yakin yang ia dengar barusan adalah suara milik Petra. "Petra? Kaukah itu?"

Kali ini Levi benar-benar merasa bahwa ia berada di titik terbawah kewarasan manusia normal. Halusinasinya telah mencapai tahap menakutkan. Mana mungkin ia melihat sosok sang gadis berada di pangkuannya kini? Ya, sosok Petra berbaring di atas pangkuannya menggantikan kotak berwarna coklat yang sebelumnya ada di sana.

Petra yang dilihatnya tampak begitu memukau dengan gaun putih sederhana.

"_**Jangan menangis, Levi.**_"

"Petra …." Tangan Levi meraih telapak tangan Petra, membawa telapak tangan tersebut ke pipinya hanya untuk merasakan nihilnya suhu yang terasa.

"_**Terima kasih, Levi. Aku akan terus melihatmu dari tempatku mulai sekarang. Jangan menyusulku cepat-cepat. Kau harus hidup lebih lama. Setidaknya sampai tujuanmu hidup selama ini tercapai. Sampai dunia ini damai seperti yang kau impikan. Itu impian kita, bukan? Heichou.**_"

Levi tertawa getir. "Mimpi? Konyol. Apa gunanya mimpiku selama ini? Aku berharap mencapai kedamaian dengan mengorbankan anggotaku, bahkan dirimu."

"Selalu ada pengorbanan dalam setiap perjuangan. Kau yang lebih memahaminya." Sirat lembut terpancar dari dua kelereng milik Petra.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Levi.**_"

Sang pemuda terdiam. Tuhan, betapa cintanya ia pada sang gadis. Betapa ia berharap ia dapat hidup di zaman yang berbeda ketika manusia masih berada dalam kedamaian. Ia merunduk, menyisir surai milik sang pengantin wanita. Membiarkan waktu berjalan seperti apa adanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Petra," bisik sang pemuda.

* * *

**Plek!**

"Levi?"

Sang _heichou_ berbalik ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Irisnya bertemu dengan iris di balik lensa kacamata milik rekannya.

"Hanji?"

"Jadi sejak tadi kau ada di sini rupanya. Hari sudah gelap. Orang-orang mencarimu, mereka cemas dengan keadaanmu." Ibu jari Hanji mengarah pada suatu titik.

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk ibu jari Hanji.

Kelereng sang pemuda melebar. Di hadapannya kini anggota pasukan dan beberapa kenalan lain telah berkumpul. Mereka silih bersorak memanggil namanya sembari melambaikan tangan. Beberapa di antaranya membawa lilin sebagai penerangan, membuat suasana yang semula dingin dan gelap menjadi hangat dan terang temaram.

Sudut bibir Levi nyaris terangkat untuk sebuah senyuman. Namun, kembali membentuk segaris horizontal yang datar sebelum sebuah senyuman sempat terukir.

"_Ck, urusai_." Ia mengumpat. "Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku mendengar suara kalian."

Sang _heichou_ melangkahkan kaki menuju kerumunan manusia di sana. Sebelum beranjak pergi, ia menyempatkan diri melihat ke belakang. Kotak yang tadi bersamanya telah ia kubur di sana. Menciptakan sebuah bukit kecil. Samar, ia dapat melihat Petra yang tengah duduk di atas pusaranya sendiri. Sang gadis tersenyum, menampakkan wajah damai miliknya.

_'Ittekimasu, Petra.'_

_"**Itterasai, Levi.**"_

Levi kembali memokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Meski tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya, siapa pun dapat menyadari betapa cerah wajah sang _heichou stoic_ tersebut saat itu. Di bawah rembulan malam, di hari musim panas, sebuah janji telah terpenuhi. Menautkan dua hati untuk terus bersama. Sekalipun pemegang janji yang satu telah tiada, masih ada pemegang janji lain yang tetap setia.

_Promise of a lifetime._

_FIN_

* * *

—_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**


End file.
